


Worship

by momotastic



Series: Pornalot 2017 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Pining Merlin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornalot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Merlin worships at Arthur's feet - by letting Arthur worship him.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Challenge Three: Kink Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858151) by [Pornalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornalot/pseuds/Pornalot). 



> Written for Round 3 of Pornalot 2017: Kink Link
> 
> I picked the kink "Dirty Talk", the tropes "Friends With Benefits" and "Magic", and the words "Hobbit", "Marshmallow", and "Stallion".

“He asked if I wanted to go to that special screening of _The Hobbit_  trilogy with him next week, and I think he meant it as a date?” Arthur says, shrugging helplessly

Merlin hums noncommittally. Arthur’s been talking about going out with Lancelot all night already, and Merlin’s honestly not in the mood to listen to much more of it – never mind that Merlin and Arthur had plans to go to that screening together, as best friends.

Now Arthur wants to go on a date with Lance – _Lance_ , of all people, who rides a Stallion, doesn’t he know that motorbikes are dangerous? – and Merlin’s just not happy about it. Arthur and him have been carrying on with their Friendship Plus arrangement for a while now, and they said they’d stop when either of them starts dating seriously.

The problem is, of course, that Merlin’s fallen in love with his git of a best friend/booty call, and now Arthur’s talking about dating Lancelot, effectively breaking their arrangement and Merlin’s heart in one blow.

“Do you think I should go?” Arthur asks, poking Merlin in the side.

Merlin grabs Arthur’s wrist and pulls him in so that Arthur’s leaning heavily against him, just close enough for Merlin to talk quietly into Arthur’s ear.

“I _think_ ,” he says, voice seductive as he can make it, “that you should pull my cock out, and suck it until I come down your throat. And then, I think, you should get up and take off all your clothes. And I think you should do it slowly so I can enjoy the show.”

He lets go of Arthur’s wrist, and Arthur immediately turns to obey Merlin’s wish. Arthur’s gorgeous mouth is on him in seconds, and Merlin buries his hand in Arthur’s hair. He doesn't pull it – Arthur doesn’t like that – just holds his head down and moves his hips to meet Arthur’s mouth.

Merlin holds out for a long while before he comes, and then, before Arthur’s even caught his breath, Arthur stands to remove all his clothes.

Merlin watches from his sprawling position on the couch, lazily rubbing his still sensitive cock.

“Fucking beautiful, that’s what you are,” he says, and watches as Arthur blushes all the way up to his ears, and down his chest.

Once Arthur’s naked, he kneels between Merlin’s legs without being asked, making Merlin's cock twitch with pleasure at the easy display of need and trust.

“You know what I want even before I tell you, don’t you?” Merlin says, unable to hide the wonder in his voice, and reaches forward to trace Arthur’s swollen lips. “Already know that I’m going to watch you ride your own fingers as you get yourself ready for my cock.”

He slips his thumb into Arthur’s mouth; watches as Arthur’s eyes slip shut with pleasure.

“I’m going to watch you, and then I’m going to come all over you while you beg me to fuck you.”

Arthur moans, and quickly finds the lube buried behind a couch cushion that’s shaped like a marshmallow. He sets to opening himself up, just like Merlin told him to do, never even once touching his cock.

Merlin strokes himself lazily, and finally comes on Arthur’s chest and face, just as promised.

“Please,” Arthur groans. “Merlin. I need—”

“What?” Merlin breathes, coming down from his orgasm. “Need my cock inside your gorgeous arse? Need to ride me until I come inside you and fill you up? Is that what you need?”

Arthur whimpers, and climbs into Merlin’s lap without being asked, or given permission. Merlin doesn’t stop him; it’s what he wants, too.

“Please,” Arthur repeats – _pleads_ – and Merlin can’t resist pulling him down into a hard kiss, nipping his bottom lip, and then soothing it with his tongue.

“You know I can never say no to you,” he whispers against Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur’s breath hitches, and Merlin reaches around to guide Arthur down onto his cock. Merlin sometimes worries that his magical ability to come half a dozen times in one night is the only thing that’s kept Arthur interested all these months, but then he sees the look in Arthur’s eyes – blissed out and full of wonder and affection – and he dares to hope that maybe, just maybe, he’s not the only one whose feelings run deeper.

Arthur rides him slowly, concentrating on his own pleasure now.

“That’s it,” Merlin encourages him. “Take what you need. Let me see how much you love riding my cock.”

Another gasp, and Arthur grabs Merlin’s shoulder for support, locks eyes with Merlin, and rides him harder. Merlin knows Arthur’s using him to take his own pleasure now, and Merlin doesn’t mind one bit. Arthur can have everything from him. Every last bit of Merlin is his.

“Good,” Merlin says, voice sounding hoarse. “Come for me, Arthur. I know you can do it. Show me how much you love having me inside you. You love feeling my cock inside you, don’t you?”

More moaning, and words that could be Merlin’s name. To Merlin it sounds like a prayer, and he wants _that_ , too. Wants to be the one Arthur worships, just like he worships him.

Arthur slams down hard, and the broken little noise that follows heralds Arthur’s orgasm like it always does. It’s messy, and so fucking hot, the way Arthur comes untouched, and spills all over himself and Merlin, adding to the mess Merlin's already put there.

It’s what tips Merlin over the edge for the third time tonight, and he comes inside Arthur, just like he promised him.

They cling to each other afterwards, Arthur nuzzling into the side of Merlin’s neck, and Merlin running his hand up and down Arthur’s back.

“Guess I’ll tell him I’m not available,” Arthur says at length.

It takes Merlin a moment to remember what they were talking about earlier. When he does, he smiles, and turns his head to kiss Arthur.


End file.
